That Black Haired Boy
by PotterHeadAndVeryVeryProud
Summary: Short little story about Sirius Black and Olive Lockland, and the best game of Truth or Dare they ever played. One Shot.


"Potter, put it away!" Lily snarls, green eyes flashing. I exchange a smirk with Sirius and we both fall about laughing as she swats us with her potions book. Blimey, she _has_ got a temper problem.

Ah, our corrupted minds. The red head obviously didn't mean _that_, she was seething about James' ruddy snitch that's fizzing about everywhere. Even I have to admit it is very annoying. Very.

"I mean it, Potter." She hisses, whacking the golden blur away with her bag. This should be interesting… Remus rolls his eyes at us from over the brim of his book, his wand poking out of his pocket in case the current 'situation' turns into a blood bath and a visit to Madam Pomfrey. Which, like always, it probably will.

It's usually the Common Room that bears the wrath of Lily Evans and her feuds over James; people usually come to watch the episodes. I don't know _why_…I guess it's the one place where they absolutely have to be near each other, even though Lily particularly doesn't want a single thing to do with James at all. This amuses me highly, because that hazel eyed boy will be with her until the day she gets married and longer, because in my eyes, he will be marrying her; whether Lily likes it or not. It's destiny.

"Does this," James reaches up to catch the snitch, then opens his palm and lets it hum in circles inches from Lily's face, "bother you, Evans?" He asks in mock surprise, a knowing smirk lighting up his face. At this precise moment, the colour of Lil's hair matches the shade of her face. Uh-oh.

"James, don't be a prat. Look, you're stealing Sirius' fan club!" I grin, staring pointedly at the blushing group of girls standing behind him, all of them blushing beetroot and standing with their mouths slightly open. One or two of them are even _drooling_. Ew.

Remus and James guffaw at Sirius' scowling face, grey eyes sliding over us to glare. Even Lily's lips twitch into a thin, slightly un even, smile at Sirius' reaction.

"Whatever." He huffs, slouching down into an arm chair in the far corner of the room, watching us with a look that could turn milk sour. The Snitch flutters tauntingly in front of him, diving in a circle every time he makes a grab for it. "James!" He growls, folding his arms across his chest. We laugh again.

"Blimey, mate. What _is _up with your hormones this year?" James smirks, me and Remus sniggering quietly behind our hands. It was just too easy to wind Sirius Black up. I walk up to him and stare pointedly at his forehead, frowning slightly. He looks up, cocking an eyebrow. "What?" Oh, this would be funny.

"Nothing, just noticing how much your hairlines receded over the past year." I answer seriously. His eyes go wide and he slaps a hand to his hair, alarmed. Then he catches sight of me doubling over, laughing; Remus and James follow in my wake. He growls under his breath.

"Oh, bugger off, Olive."

"No." I answer simply. He casts me a witheringly look before letting out a deep sigh, blowing his black waves out of his eyes.

"_Please_, bugger off?" He asks, grey eyes twinkling. I laugh, smacking him lightly on the shoulder.

"Oh, shut up." I grin. He catches my wrist and pulls on it, ending with me sprawled out on the floor. Before he can even finish his barking laughter I budge the chair back on to its back legs, making it balance precariously, until it tips back and he lands down beside me. He sticks his tongue out at me with a throaty chuckle. I stick mine out back and he rolls his eyes, punching me lightly on my arm.

"Child." He snorts. I raise my eyebrows. Really? Child.

"What a very good insult, Pad's. Do go on." I cock my head to the side. He rolls his eyes, again.

"Oh, shush."

"That's the _best _you've got? Shush?" I smirk and he rolls his eyes.

"Blimey, Sirius, you are rolling your eyes a lot." He goes to roll them , yet _again _but stops at my amused expression. He growls under his breath.

"Is it National Annoy Sirius Day, or something?"

"Of course it is. That's an everyday celebration, my dear fellow." I laugh. He looks like he's going to pull his own hair out any second now.

Ah, the fun I have at with that black haired boy.

"Let's play Truth or Dare." Sirius grins, making the three of us groan. "Oh, c'mon you guys. Please? You owe me, anyway." His eyebrows knit together in what he probably thinks is a severe expression, but it just makes him look a little constipated.

"I'm going to bed." Remus says quickly, dashing up the stairs before Sirius can stop him. About a minute passes before James leaps up, taking the steps three at a time in his haste to get to his dormitory. I roll my eyes. Thanks, guys.

"Ollie!" He smirks, clapping his hands together and dragging me down onto the seat beside him. I huff, hugging my arms. He raises an eyebrow. "I'm sure you know how to play this…"

"Obviously, Sirius." I say crossly. The last time I had played Truth or Dare the game had gone _way_ too far, leading to me swimming naked in the black lake. If we had played the Muggle way, we would have been able to, well, not do what we didn't want too. However, in this game, you did.

"Okay. Truth or Dare?" He grins, leaning back onto the cushions with a wink. I scowl.

"Truth."

"Do you fancy Remus?" He asks quickly and so abruptly that it takes me off guard. Did I what? Blimey o rileys trousers.

I take a feeble sip of the Veritaserum that James had nicked earlier from Slughorn's lab; some kind of truth potion or something, Potion's isn't my _best _subject. "No." I blush. What kind of barbaric question was that? "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." He says slowly. How very unlike him; he usually loves dares.

"Do you love Marlene?" I gasp. It had been nibbling away at me all term and, well, I kind of had a tiny little thing for Sirius. He blinks, obviously flushed, and gulps a bit of the clear liquid.

"No. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Playing it safe are we, Olive?" He laughs, stroking his non-existent beard. "Who do you fancy?" Oh, bloody hell. I raise the glass vial to my lips and pretend to take a sip. He raises his eyebrows sceptically.

"Nope. Go on, actually _swallow _some for Merlin's sake." He rolls his eyes and I sigh, taking a swig.

In my head I chant _nobody, no-one, nobody, no-one_ over and over, however I know the word that will form of my lips. "You." I say quietly, avoiding his eyes. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." He breathes. I snort into my hand, finally looking up.

"Who do _you_ fancy?" I ask smugly, raising my chin. He blushes beetroot. Yes, two can play at that game Mr Black. With a dragging sigh, he slurps the potion.

"You." He says so quietly it's barely audible, but then shakes himself slightly. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." I wink devilishly. He looks up, surprised, then grins.

"Kiss me."

And, of course, I happily obliged.

_**Fin.**_


End file.
